


Let the love begin

by rockutoo



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crazy?!?, Crossover, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Good vs. Evil, Love, Multiple Dates, Obsession, Original Works - Freeform, Romantic Epic Adventure, To have a sequel or to not have a sequel, Visions, Weird?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockutoo/pseuds/rockutoo
Summary: It's been two years since a magical princess was placed on earth by her parents. She was however a reckless, irresponsible, childish, immature and violent when it comes for the  word fun. However, she was beautiful, wonderful, everything. Any man would die inorder to get her. And a boy has a secretly have crush on the magical princess. And it's none other that her bestie and friend. His boy friend has feelings for her. Unknowingly to him, she also has a secretly has a crush on him too. A reckless, irresponsible princess and a misunderstood badboy good guy. Is this a perfect match for them? Let the love begin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prologue of the story.
> 
> This is currently edited and revised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two years of being with a magical princess and a safe kid. Let the love begin.

Monday, let's just say most students are groaning when Monday comes. But Star Butterfly was different. She woked up earlier than everyone else. Went to her bestie room, Marco Diaz apparently. And stares at her like a creep. Weird? You got it.

 

'Hahahahaha...He's so cute and adorable when he's asleep.' she thought. For starters, Star arrived here after her break up with Tom, and to that she say 'No relationship' status alert. But after two years on Earth, she got used to everything. But the fact that she's head over hells over Marco was different and yet she knew all along, but was never aware of the situation or whatnot.

 

"Marco!" Star groaned and shout at the same time. No response. So she thought the greatest card she can tell to Marco in order to wake him up. And it's the monster card. "Marco, help! Ludo is here!" She shouted. By the time Star said the word 'Ludo' , Marco was all the 'Ninja-Karate-Judo alert' mode.But as soon as he realized that Star tricked her for the nth time again, he lied down ahead.

 

He muttered "Star it's 5 am. Go to sleep." Star, however, was not like other girls. So instead of giving up, she just said. "Aw come on Diaz. This is gonna be your best day of your life " Groaning he asked "My Life? But Why?" Star hesitated before saying "Did you bonk you head again Marco? You're gonna go ask Jackie to be her boyfriend " 

For some reason the two of them shivered in completely different ways. Marco shivered because of fear asking Jackie to be her boyfriendwhile Star shivered because of....jealousy? "Star, are you ok?" Marco noticed Star's serious face and to Marco it wasn't normal. In fact, everything at that time wasn't normal. Sun was about to rise and few people were starting to jog while others are just awaken at that time.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Star said, still has the feeling of....jealousy or is it? 

 

"My life?" Curiosity got the best of me."Yeah, you're gonna go to Jackie Lynn Thomas and ask her to be your girlfriend , you dork." She blurted out loud. He flinched, he knew something was wrong . He "Are you Ok, Star?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Really." She said , but deep inside she's lying. "Ok, let's go" He said as they got out of the door

 

Suprisingly, they got stuck on the door. Another awkward appearance . But when they struggled to get out of the door, they fell to the floor. And the position is awkwardly surprising. Both blushed and stared at each other's eyes."Let's pretend we never gonna mention this incident again, OK?" Marco asked her. She nodded and went upstairs to clean up. While Marco went downstairs to make some breakfast.

 

[1] [2]

 

It's 6:58 am. And just like any other day, Marco tries to say something to Jackie but he doesn't so Star take action. She bumped them together . He whispered "Thanks Star, Perfect Day ruined." "M-marco?" Jackie asked Marco "W-well Jackie, I was wondering. W-will y-you b-be m-my g-girl f-friend?" He asked Jackie, nervously.

 

Jackie gasped and said to Marco" Sorry, but I have a boyfriend. Oh, he's here." Jackie pointed behind them. They couldn't believe our eyes. It was Oskar. It broke their hearts , then Marco quickly grabbed Star on to the library, she was already sobbing . "It's Ok, Star, just let it out." Marco said to me.

 

Then suddenly we saw Ludo and his army outside the field. "Ready to fight?" She asked Marco, still wiping my tear away."Hell, right . I am" He said while going to the field to fight the forces of evil.

 

[3]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Marco's POV  
> [2] Star's POV  
> [3] THIRD PERSON POV(Unknown)
> 
> PM me for you to gain access to their POV

**Author's Note:**

> Find out what will happened here.
> 
> Theme Song : Let The Love Begin by Julie Anne San Jose


End file.
